A pranker and a metamorphase
by COOKIEmonstaz
Summary: Daslny potter is harry's cusen and a metamorphase.she and her family took harry in when his family died.the age of 6 Daz meets the weasley twins and become BFF.when they get to hogwarts things get crazy and could a red head ever fall for daslny... :O
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

Before I tell you my life story I need to tell you information about me! My name is Daslny. Weird name huu? Well my mom loves Daisies and here best friend was Harry's mom lily. So my mother mixed the names and came up with Daslny. Pronounced (Dazlne) okay. Oh yeah I'm Harry's cousin. I'm 2 years older the Harry. Last thing I'm a metamorphose and a pranker!

When Harry's parents died professor Dumbledore wanted to send him to the Durslys but then my father stepped in. He said since Sirius was in Azkaban he thought he should take Harry because he was his uncle (James brother). Dumbledore agreed.

When I heard I'll be having a little brother. Err.. um I mean.. oh never mind I'm calling Harry a brother! When I heard I was having a little brother I was **SOO **THRILLED! I couldn't wait. My hair and eyes turned forget-me-not blue because I was so exited. Harry was 3 years old and I was 5. So I think you can expected a little girl to be happy. So now this is not the story! My story is about my falling head over heels for Fred Weasley! Okay…

* * *

><p>One year later ^_^<p>

I wake up in my soft bright red bed. I looked at my clock. "Right on time." I whisper to my self. Then I smelled my favorite aroma… BACON! I run down stairs and see little Harry looking very hungry. I sit next to him. Then my mommy served us eggs with bacon! "Mmmm…. my favorite." I say. Then Harry said "Mine too!" I started eating and when I was done my mother told me to get dress because we were going to go meet some of my daddy's co-worker and his family. My daddy worked in the ministry of magic. He was at the top of muggle artifacts he loved them almost as much as I love bacon. Then I turned my hair bright red. "I want my hair to change color but it can't. I like your hair." Harry said sadly. "It's okay some times it gets annoying." I say as I go up to my room. I put on my awesome clothing I had and ran back down stairs. My mom said we were traveling be floo powder. My mom said that my dad will go first, then Harry and me, last me mum. My dad when in and flew out. Before I went in I wondered does dad co-worked have kids?

* * *

><p>I went in he fire place with Harry and poof we were gone. i fell to the hard solid floor of who evers house this was. Harry landed on my lap. My dad helps me up. at that moment my mom came out of the fire place. Then i notice some thing or some one was staring at me. "Hello, my name is Molly Weasley." the pair oh eyes said. "Oh my name is Daslny Potter." i say. That's when Harry stepped in "I'm Harry Potter, do you have some one i could play with." "Oh yes of course." she took use into what i guess a livingroom. all the kids in the room had ginger hair. i don know why but then my hair turned ginger. "Oh my, is that normal!" molly said. "Yes, don't worry I'm a metamorphase." the nod her head and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked like he was looking for something. then he started walking torward a boy his age a smaller girl. He looked like he wanted to go with them so i sat on the couch. Then two other boys jump on the couch. they both looked the same. I have no affect. They didn't scare me. I mean look at me my hair, face, and eyes, can change. "Hiya, my name is Fred." the one to my left said. "And i'm George. i should be easy to tell us apart i'm more cute." "No your not <em>i-<em>... hay, you have ginger hair too." Fred said. Then my hair turn bright red. "_AHHHH_! you hair!" yelled George "Calm down... i'm a metamorphase." i say. "_Ohhhh._" they say in unison. "Well were prakers." said Fred "Oh i like pranking!" i said. "stick with us and we can open a joke shop." said George. "So your saying you want to be friends." "Yeah." they said one more in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, just to tell you this is my first fanfiction. long time reader, first time writer. if you don't like my book please dot try o kill me i'm trying<strong>

**disclamer: im not J.K. Rowling as you see if i was i would be in England throwing free copies of my book to non-suspecting englenders. but im not im jst a girl in 7th grade hoping her book will be read and revewed!**


	2. chapter 2: childhood friends

Chapter 2: childhood friends

Every thing was always smooth when it can to Fred, George, and me. We never fought. Some times argued but found ways to agree. I was basically with them 24/7 because we when to their house every day. My dad said it we went because he had to work with Mr. Weasley, but that was just brilliant for me! Soon Harry and Ron became best friends too. We grew up every thing was oh so fine, but on my 11 birthday my mom had my kiss Fred cheek for a silly little picture! Why don't a retell that day….

* * *

><p>AUGUST 27 ^-^<p>

I woke up in Ginny's comfy bed. I felt bad for her, she slept on the floor. "Oh well!" I said to myself. I walk down to the kitchen. The door was locked then I screamed, "Why is the door locked!" Miss. Weasley open the door and then I hear people yell ""SUPRIZE!" why did they… Oh… it's my birthday I forgot! My hair turned bright purple because I for got my own birthday. Then Ron and Harry escorted me to the cake. I brow out the candles and we ate the cake. It was so good! My mom wanted me to kiss Fred's cheek she said it would make a good birthday photo. I refused and so did he, my mom convinced us. I felt so strange but in a good way… can strange even be good. I can only imagine how Fred felt. But there was a seconded were it some how felt nice, but I ignored it. It's was kinda funny because Fred blushed a really dark red and when George saw he slipped on Ginny's cake that was sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Another historical moment in my life was when I got my Hogwarts letter. Guess was! It was the same day. Errol had brought us our letters, but that bloody bird ended up flying into the left over cake and up to the chandelier. Bad luck for Ron because he was right under there and the letters fell to his head. That must have hurt because when I took them those things where heavy. The day after we went to Digon Ally. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts September 9 one week from now! I knew it was going to be the time of our lives! Little did we know going to Hogwarts will change things.<p>

* * *

><p>I always love going to Digon ally it's so cool. our parents went shopping while we when to Zonko's Joke Shop. And they wonder why the twins are praker. when we got in George went looking for some Fire Eating Krakerz. There cool the fly around trying to eat there own fire. my and Fred when looking for Non-stop chatters, some one takes a bite out of that and then talk for ever. Okay not forever but a really long time. Then Fred said "You know when you kissed me yesterday. Well it felt..." then he stopped. "Are you going to finish.." i said. "Never mind." Then he left. I was really hoping to see how it felt to him. Now i can only stop and wonder what he was going to say. I bet he felt the same.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was chapter 2! Was it awesome, yeah I know it was!<strong>

**SPOILER chapter 3**

**They're off to Hogwarts and makes important friends (secret spoiler!you will meet George's future **** !)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K Rowling if I was I would be in England paying my butler to bring my some butterbeer and Sundays! But I'm not I'm stuck at home making Sundays my self.**

**oh yea sorry for a short chapter!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Going torwards my new life

**Chapter 3: **going toward my new life

~ FRED'S POINT OF VIEW~

I saw Daslny, I wanted to tell her how it felt when she kissed me. Yeah I know how idiotic you might think, she just kissed your cheek. Well it felt really nice. Oh no was I really thinking this. I got Daslny and said. "Do you remember when you kissed me, Well it felt… um…."I stopped I couldn't tell her. Well at least not now. "Never mind…" I said I left. I turned and saw Daz's (my nick name for her.) hair turned red. I wonder what that ment.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGCROSS STAION<strong>

~DASLNY'S POINT OF VEIW~

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Were going to Hogwarts!" I sang in the flying car on the way to the train. It was really funny because then Fred and George started singing it to! I was waiting for this moment since the day I was born. We finally got to Kingcross . I jumped out and went to trunk to get my stuff out. We went inside and found platform nine. First up was my mom, I saw her run in then George went. After George I went. That moment I found out how slow George can be. I ran in the platform, and well George didn't move fast and I ended up running into him. We didn't move so quick because then Fred landed right smack on top of me. Now I know how it is to be a sandwich. "Bloody hell! If you guys and going to snogg don't do it on the floor." Said Fred. And with that I pushed him off me. my hair turned bright pink!

* * *

><p>We all got settled down and go on to the train. We found an empty compartment and put our stuff up on the baskets. It was few minutes before the train started moving when a girl about the same age as us knocked on the door. George stood up to open it. She looked really pretty. Fred didn't seem to notice, but George did. His eyes started twinkling when he saw her. Aww…how cute!" Excuse me all he compartments are full can I stay here." The girl asked. I was about to say yes when George said " yeah why not, the more the merrier." That's when I knew George liked this girl. I looked at Fred and he nodded. A sigh that said he knew too. "Thank you, my name is Jessica." The girl said. "Oh I love that name." I said then my hair turned red. That was supposed to be a mental thought. "Oh thank you. I like your hair, you're a metamorphose right." She said trying to put her stuff in the basket. She was kinda short to George ended up helping her. "Why yes I am, Thank you for noticing." I say in a polite manner.<p>

* * *

><p>The train ride was fun but something funny happened… George was chatting with Jessica and I was talking to Fred. When the troll came I ask Fred, George and Jessica what they wanted. They gave me their money and I bought the candy. Then I tripped on my jacket that was on the floor and landed on Fred's arm. "Hay, watch it. You fell on my wand hand!" he said. "Sorry, I can't control gravity." I say back. Then my hair turned bright pink. After we ate our candy and talked. Guess what! Jessica is a pranker. At first sight you would think Jessica is an innocent girl, but she is not. I also found out she can control fire and water. That's so cool! I also liked her hair it was dark blue with dark red highlights. We got to Hogwarts and I couldn't wait to be sorted in. at that moment my hair turned blue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah finished chapter 8 again sorry its short I do this at night and my mom gets mad if I take long!<strong>

**So where will Jessica and daz be sorted in to! Hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling if I was I would be writing for hours but alas I am not. But its okay!**

**Review or Jessica will set you on fire !**


	4. Chapter 4: the adveture begins

Chapter 4: The adventure begins!

We finally got off the train. My heart was pumping so hard I thought I Fred and George could hear it. Or worst, I felt like I could faint. I had so many feelings in me that my hair could not choose what to be so it changed colors like crazy. "Bloody hell, are you that confused." I heard Fred whisper in my ear on the way to the boats. I sat in a boat with Fred, George and, Jessica. I really liked Jessica; I hope that we are put in the same house. She seems like a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I notice she is super smart, but I have a big sense of bravery in her. I guess I just have to wait a while.

* * *

><p>I got a glimpse of Hogwarts and was so exited I PUNCHED FRED! Hehe! I'm just playing, my hair just turned blue and I was jumping up and down. I saw it, it was SO BIG! I loved it. We got off the boats when we got to the castle. A tall, strict, old woman came out. I kinda liked her. "She scares me." George whispered to me. "I am glad I do Mr. Weasley." We turn around to see her face us. She went to the front and said. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. Your new transfiguration teacher. Now if you may follow me into the great hall." We went threw some staircases that moved. So cool! Then we entered a room with some hug doors. A lot of kids were they're staring at us. Then Fred poked me. "See thoughts red heads pointing at a table." I nod. " That one is bill he is in his last year, and that one is Charlie he's in his in his 6th year, oh yeah and that short one is Perce. He is in his 2nd year." He said still pointing at them.<p>

* * *

><p>~FRED'S POINT OF VIEW~<p>

Then it was time to be sorted I to house. They named a few kids when they called George. He went up to the stand. He sat on the stool and then put on the hat. After a few seconds the hat yells "SLYTHERIN!" HAHA. Just messing with you. The hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" I was so happy. I saw Daz's hair turn blue. Then they called me up. I was so nerves, what if I wasn't put in Gryffindor. I sat on the stool. Waited and the hat said "Humm… twin. Must be of the other. Well almost like him, but more leading and emotional. I know where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!" I was so relived. I ran to the table and sat next to him. After a few other students went up it felt like ages but finally, it came up to Daz's turn. I was so exited yet nerves. She was my third part. (I took one part, George took another, and she took the last) I watched her go up to the stool and take a set. I watched as the hat was placed on her head. I saw it's mouth move but I could not hear it, but I did hear this. "BETTER BE… GRYFFINDOR!" "YES, YES!" I said to George as Daz came to sit with us.

* * *

><p>She greeted some people. One person seems to be trying to squeeze a relationship with George, and me but we liked him. "Hi! My name is Lee Jordan." He said "I'm Fred this is my brother. Obviously. This is my best friend Daslny Potter. We have been friends since we wore dippers-" I was cut off short by Daz. "I did not were dippers when we were 6. Unless you did." Then I but in. "Of course we did not wear dippers. Just made it seem like we knew each other since the dawn of time." The George poked me. "Hay its Jessica's turn." I saw her go up. Then the hat screamed "GRYFFENDOR!" "Could you believe George's face?" Daz whispered in my ear. I looked at his face. Ha, he was smiling like an idiot. "It's obvious he liked her." I saw Jessica take a seat in front of George. He was still smiling like an idiot. "Hay! Snap out of it." I whispered in his ear. And so he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood up and told up our new teacher. Transfiguration professor was McGonagall. History of magic was professor bin. Care of magical creatures was professor Anderson. Defense against the dark arts was professor Jones and potions was professor Slughorn. After the dinner we all went up to our room. Our new password was FRED IS AWESOME! Just messing with you the password was "yellow archer" we when to our dorms and a soon fell asleep. The strange thing is my dream. It was about her. But I didn't dream of her as my friend. I dreamed I was holding her had, hugging her warm body, kissing her. What NO she's my best friend, but could I ever like her more then friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Hay, I love professor Slughorn so he will be the potion teacher. I hate slimy snap. J.K. I like him his brave but I need Slughorn for his famous parties! (<strong>SPOILER DON'T READ IF DON'T WANT HINTS<strong>* This is my plan snap is still a fake death eater and the new defend against the dark arts. Every one thinks he's bad so dose Harry. Slughorn wants to leave in the half blood prince but comes back. Later snap comes and kills Dumboldor.*CRY CRY*)

This is my longest and new year chapter hope you liked it! REVIEW OR I WON'T MAKE GEORGE STAIR LIKE AND IDIOT AT JESSICA! I love that part!


	5. Chapter 5: confustion?

**Chapter 5:** Confusion?

~FRED'S POINT OF VEIW~

When I woke up I could not believe my self. I had just dreamed about my best friend, and some how I didn't stop my self. Just like the kiss, it was confusing because it felt right. Have I lost my mind? I need to tell George. Wait, no. Yes? Umm… Yes I am going to tell him. Every one was still in bed so I woke up George. "Hay, George, wake up I need to ell you some thing." "Mother please, I need more time to sleep." He said sleepily "I am not mum now wake up!" He slowly got up. I took him down stairs to the common room. I made sure no one was there. "George I think I like some one." "Fred we barely got to school. Who could it be-" I cut him off. "Hay I know you like Jessica so don't sass me!" "Fine! So. Who do you think you like." "I think I like Daslny…" he stared at me for a few minutes and yelled "YOU LIKE WHO!" Crap bad timing because I heard the most familiar say "WHO IN THE NAME OFF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR AREYOU TWO TALKING ABOUT." Guess what… it was Daslny.

* * *

><p>"Oh hippogriffs shit." I heard George mutter. She was coming down the stairs. I had to think of some thing. "he didn't say YOU LIKE WHO umm… he said-" I cut off by George. " I said YOU LIKE POO." A gave him the death glare for getting us in too this mess. Then she started laughing hysterically, thank Godric! "I see what George did he saw me and wanted to say something funny!" she ruffled his hair and left out the portrait. When I made sure she was long gone I looked at George and said "You like Poo! I can believe you said that. I was laughing and smacked him on the head and went to the dormitory.<p>

* * *

><p>~DASLNY'S POINT OF VIEW~<p>

I was walking down to the common room when I heard George Yell "YOU LIKE WHO!" my heart sank for no reason! Then I yelled out "WHO IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRIFFYNDOR ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" I walked closer then George explained to me that he didn't say Fred like who, he said you like Poo? I was a bit relieved. Then I walk out, I was going to go get cookies from the house elves. I ended up having a fest and didn't go to breakfast. Walk to the common room up to the dormitories to change and gather my stuff. I walk down stairs and read a book while I waited for the Gryffindors to arrive. I saw a boy with dreadlocks come in. I think I saw him before.

* * *

><p>I guess he didn't see me because he just passed by. Moments later he came bad holding stalks oh books that went all the way up to his forehead. He was coming to sit on the couch but to my surprise he didn't see me and sat smack right on top of me. He got stunned I pushed him off and said "Oi! Watch it! I'm not a ghost. He fell to the floor along with his books. It was hysterical! He got off the floor, then I remembered who he was. I think his name was Lee. "Hay, I'm sorry for putting my arse in your lap. I didn't see you there." "That's okay. Hay, why are you carrying all those books?" I say. I did want to know. "I lost my schedule so I just took all the books I had and thought I could go along with the other students." All we have is potions, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, charms, and divination." "Oh thank god I sat on you. Thanks" he left to leave his stuff in his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Right after Fred, George and, Jessica came in. they were laughing. I thought to my self… what did they do?... I smile mischievously and said curiously "what did you guys dooo….?" Jessica came close to my ear and said "Just remember we have a big blasting surprise for you in charms!" my hair turned dark green! I couldn't wait! I got my book-bag. I liked arms with Fred and George with Jessica With my other hand I liked arms with Jessica. We were a big human chain!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! i haven't got much time to update and chapter 5(this one) got erased by accedent so i had to rewrite it!<strong>

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIWE OR SOME THING! OKAY AND YOU GET COOKIE! (::) **

^~^ enjoy cookie!

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling wrote this book not me. (i wish) so yeah ****if i ever meet her i WILL hug this woman like crazy!**

i'll try to update faster(again not my fulte it was my stupied c.p) ^_^


End file.
